El principio de algo maravilloso
by ItsmeNia
Summary: Albert y Candy comparten un breve pero memorable momento en la colina de Pony, después de descubrir que Albert no es sólo el tío abuelo William, sino también el apuesto príncipe al que conoció en ese mismo lugar años atrás. El príncipe al que Candy nunca pudo olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo #1**

-Fue maravilloso el día de hoy- dijo Candy en un suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella y Albert estaban en la colina de Pony. Habían tenido una tarde muy bonita, en compañía de sus amigos.Albert la observaba echado a su costado. Después de tantos años, al fin estaba junto a ella, la dulce niña a la que había conocido en esa misma colina y a la que nunca pudo olvidar. Ella estaba allí sentada a su lado! Él miraba cómo la luz de la luna se refleja en su cabello rubio y en su rostro. Ahora ella sabía quien era él. Ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo ni seguir ocultándose bajo otra identidad. Claro que ella ya no era más una niña. Era toda una mujer. La mujer más hermosa y admirable que había conocido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, ¿había alguna oportunidad de entrar en el corazón de esa mujer? Esa mujer a la que tanto quería y admiraba! Albert sentía que su pecho iba a explotar por las ganas contenidas que tenía de aferrarla entre sus brazos, tomar su rostro y besar sus labios. No, tenía que esperar un poco más. Aún no era el momento. Además, no se podía obviar la existencia de los sentimientos que Candy tenía por Terry.

* ¿Estará pensando en él? - Se preguntaba Albert al observarla con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Notaba el brillo en sus ojos y deseaba ser él quien estuviera en ese momento en sus pensamientos.

*¿En qué piensas mi bella Candy? - preguntó Albert en su mente. En ese momento, como si Candy lo hubiera escuchado, giró su rostro y lo miro a los ojos con el brillo en la mirada aún más intenso. A Albert se le cortó la respiración por unos segundos.

-Albert- susurró esbozando una sonrisa- soy muy feliz. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.Albert se sentó para poder secarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos y el le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Entonces no hay razón para llorar- le respondió él sonriendo cálidamente.

-Pero son lágrimas de felicidad- respondió ella entre risitas - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de qué eras mi príncipe de la colina?

*Entonces ... ella estaba pensando en mi ... ¿Ese brillo es por mi? ¿Podría ser cierto? - Se preguntaba Albert.

-Aunque ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahor ...

-Sr. - dijo George que se acercaba a ellos- Sr. disculpe mi intromisión pero debemos irnos ahora.

-Sí, George. Por favor preparar el auto. Voy enseguida. George asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de Candy y se alejó.

*Que inoportuno podía ser a veces George! Oh Candy! Lo último que quiero es alejarme nuevamente de ti. - Se lamentaba Albert en su fuero interno.

-Candy tengo que irme ahora pero nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Te escribiré, lo prometo. Y tú debes prometerme que no volverás a llorar nunca más. Debes ser feliz de ahora en adelante.

-¡Sí Albert te lo prometo! - dijo Candy y lo abrazo fuertemente. El corazón de Albert palpitaba con fuerza porque las esperanzas que tenía de ganar su amor crecían.

-Hasta pronto Candy- se despidió Albert sosteniéndole la barbilla y dándole un dulce beso en la frente.

-Hasta pronto Albert- dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Sin duda alguna tienes una sonrisa muy bonita! Me la llevaré de recuerdo! -grito Albert bajando por la colina hacia el auto donde lo esperaba George.Candy lo observaba. Podía sentir cómo la alegría volvía a llenar su alma.

-Hasta pronto mi príncipe- susurró Candy mientras veía el auto de Albert alejarse.

Hooooola! =) Soy Estefanía pero todo el mundo me dice Nia n_n Estoy retomando la escritura después de mucho tiempo. Esta es una historia que me cautivó desde muy pequeña, la verdad es que me encanta y creo que a todos nos hubiera gustado un final más bello y completo. Es por eso que estoy escribiendo el final que a mi me hubiera gustado por aquí. Esto me emociona mucho! La escritura es algo que me apasiona y me hace muy feliz! Publicaré mi historia por aquí en varias partes, así que, espero que les guste.

Si desean dejarme comentarios o no sé, si quieren conversar, solo escríbanme. Me gustará muchísimo leerlos! n_n

Chau chau 3


	2. Capitulo2

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo #2**

El corazón de Candy se agitaba, cada vez más, conforme se acercaba a la casa de Albert en Chicago. Ansiaba mucho verlo.

\- Jefe, ¿Quién es Albert para Candy? -preguntó Jimmy con el entrecejo fruncido.

_*¿Quién es Albert para mi?- se preguntó Candy en su mente._

De hecho, no era fácil responder esa pregunta. Antes habría dicho que era un muy especial amigo, puesto que él siempre había estado al lado de Candy en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y la había apoyado muchísimo. Eso cambió cuando Albert sufrió el accidente en el que le dio amnesia y tuvieron que vivir juntos. Esa convivencia reforzo los lazos de afecto que sentían el uno por el otro. Los vecinos pensaban que eran hermanos y ellos dejaron que lo creyeran, ya que un hombre y una mujer no podían vivir juntos si no estaban casados. Eso habría sido escandaloso. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ni a Candy ni a Albert les hacía mucha gracia la idea de ser hermanos.

_*¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Candy- ¿Por qué me incomodaba esa idea?_

Luego cuando se enteró de que Albert era el tío abuelo William, el cariño que le tenía creció aún más. Muchísimo más. Pero cuando él le reveló que además era el príncipe de la colina sintió que su corazón explotaría.

De algo estaba segura, el amor que sentía por él no era el que se tiene por un hermano y mucho menos por un padre adoptivo.

_*Pero…será posible? - se preguntaba Candy mordiéndose el labio muy inquieta._

-Candy! - insistió Jimmy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-oh! -exclamó ella entre risitas- Albert es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido. Es mi ángel guardián- concluyó guiñándole un ojo al pequeño Jimmy.

\- Ángel guardián! - repitió Jimmy sorprendido.

Ya estaban muy cerca.

Pon fin podré verte mi príncipe de la colina! - pensaba emocionada Candy.

El carruaje se detuvo y Candy se apresuró en salir.

-Srta. Candy bienvenida! - saludó el portero de la casa.

\- ¡Albert! – llamó Candy cruzando la puerta corriendo- ¡Albert! ¿Dónde estas? - gritaba Candy mientras corría hacia el despacho, pero estaba vacío.

-Srta. Candy! -la llamaba el portero.

\- ¡Albert, soy yo, Candy! ¿Dónde estás? - gritaba Candy subiendo por las escaleras.

-Srta. Candy! ¡El señor Albert salió de viaje esta mañana!

Candy se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

_¡Que desilusión!_

-De viaje! - repitió incrédula.

-Sí, de negocios. Salió con el señor George.

_*Pero yo quería tanto verlo- se lamentaba Candy internamente._

-Srta. Candy él volverá en dos días. No se fue muy lejos esta vez. - le informó el portero sonriendo amablemente.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella esperanzada.

-Sí srta- asintió sonriendo- Antes de irse me encargó que le mostrara su regalo de cumpleaños. Venga conmigo. – dijo subiendo por las escaleras con un ademán de la mano.

_*Mi regalo de cumpleaños! Es verdad, él me lo prometió. Aunque yo preferiría mil veces verlo a él…_

_*Albert… cómo te extraño! Si esperé tanto tiempo para verte, dos días más, yo creo que sí podré soportarlos, pero ni uno mas!_

* * *

_Hooooola soy__ Nia n.n cómo están?_

_Traigo la siguiente parte del final de nuestra historia favorita. Es cortita pero publicaré seguido lo prometo! Me hace mucha ilusión!!_

_Gracias por el apoyo. Les mando un abrazo grande y muchos besitos_


	3. Capitulo3

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo #3**

-Parece que aún soy una llorona- dijo Candy sonriendo con la voz entrecortada y se limpió los ojos.

-El sr. Albert trabajó mucho para que su habitación estuviera perfecta cuando usted llegara- dijo el mayordomo.

_*Oh Albert! Que hermosa habitación. Y usaste mi color favorito… aunque yo nunca te dije que lo fuera.- _Pensaba Candy completamente conmovida.

-Está hermosa sr. Clark!- exclamó Candy.

_A las hermanas les gustaría ver esto.-pensó._

-Dígame sr. Clark. Sabe dónde están la srta. Pony y la hermana Maria?- preguntó ella admirando la cama tan bonita que Albert le había comprado.

-Mmm… deben estar dando una vuelta por el parque seguramente- respondió divertido alguien que NO era el sr. Clark.

_Esa voz… esa voz es de…-_pensó Candy inmóvil por unos segundos. Entonces se giró hacia la entrada.

Allí estaba él! Recostado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Esbozando esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y la hacía muy feliz.

-Albert!- exclamó Candy corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-Espera Candy! Aaay!- gritó Albert cayendo de espaldas con ella impactando sobre él.- jajajaja nunca cambiarás Candy!

-Ay... perdón...- Masculló ella en voz baja sonrojándose.

-No, no, no. No te disculpes. No quiero que cambies Candy. Nunca cambies por favor- decía Albert entre carcajadas.

-Ya Albert. No te rías!- refunfuñó Candy.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo él tratando de relajar la respiración.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos seriamente. En un intento de mantener la compostura.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó en sólo tres segundos.

El rostro de Albert estaba tan cerca! A sólo centímetros! Como la tierra es atraída hacia el sol por una fuerza de la gravedad, el rostro de Candy se acercaba lentamente hacia el de él sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se sentía como hipnotizada. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Albert y podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón, lo cuál incentivaba su reciente hipnotismo. La respiración de Candy se agitó. Su olor! Que bien olía! Como a hierba fresca con toques sutiles de madera y manzana dulce. Y sus ojos! Eran tan azules! Su mirada tan intensa!

_*Qué… qué… qué me pasa?- se preguntaba Candy parpadeando nerviosamente._

De pronto, las mejillas de Albert se inflaron y explotó en carcajadas. Liberando bruscamente a Candy de su hipnotismo.

-Albert!- gritó Candy golpeándole el pecho con una mano. Y se impulsó para levantarse. Tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

-Ya! Lo siento. Ayúdame a pararme por favor.-pidió Albert extendiendo los brazos. Exhausto de tanta risa.

Candy bufó frunciendo el rostro con un puchero en los labios.

-Por favor?- pidió Albert con una mirada suplicante y una sonrisa.

Candy quiso mantener la postura que estaba tomando pero sucumbió ante su encanto y se acercó para ayudarlo. Intentó soltar sus manos rápidamente en cuanto estuvo de pie para hacer sentir su molestia, sin embargo Albert sujetó las manos de ella con más fuerza para luego jalarla hacia su pecho. La envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Te extrañé mucho Candy- dijo dulcemente con los ojos cerrados.

Esta no era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, pero algo había cambiado. Ella no se explicaba qué. La naturalidad con la que antes se daban muestras de cariño se había esfumado. Ahora había algo que la detenía o la entorpecía. Tal vez porque la calidez que sentía cuando se abrazaban antes, ahora era como un incendio abrazador en su corazón por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-Yo… también yo te extrañé muchísimo Albert- respondió ella con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Albert separó su cabeza de la suya para poder ver su rostro.

_*Esos ojos… Albert… qué me está pasando?_\- se preguntó Candy.

-Ahm…-titubeó al momento que se alejaba tratando de disimular sus nervios con una sonrisa.- Pero que haces aquí? El sr. Clark dijo que volverías en dos días.?

Albert la observó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Entonces… no te ha dado gusto verme?

\- Qué dices Albert?! Me ha dado mucho gusto!- respondió ella con intensidad. Tal vez… demasiada intensidad.

A Albert se le escaparon unas risitas y Candy se volvió a ruborizar.

-Candy…- dijo sonriendo- Bueno, es que tuvimos un retraso con los contratos de un negocio que estamos haciendo… afortunadamente. Al menos tengo unas horas para poder verte.

La expresión de Candy se descompuso al escuchar la última parte.

-Unas horas?- inquirió decepcionada.

-Sí… tengo que salir antes de las seis. Créeme, lo último que quiero es irme Candy.- dijo acercándose a ella para agarrar sus manos- Pero volveré en dos días.

-Entiendo.- respondió ella sin poder disimular su desilusión.

-Ahora dime Candy, te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?

-Oh Albert! Me encantó! Es que… pensaste en todo!

-Aun te falta abrir esos- dijo señalando los presentes que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Oh! Todo eso es mío también?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí pero primero te mostraré la otra parte de tu regalo- respondió guiñandole un ojo y salió corriendo con ella de la mano, llevándosela escaleras abajo.

\- jajaja ¿la otra parte? Albert! Acaso planeas no verme más? Por eso me estás dando los regalos de todos mis próximos cumpleaños hoy?

-No digas tonterías Candy!- protestó Albert frunciendo el rostro. Lo cuál hizo sonreír ampliamente a Candy.

-Entonces, estás lista?- preguntó deteniéndose frente a las puertas del jardín trasero.

Candy asintió intrigada con un movimiento de la cabeza y Albert abrió las puertas.

-Feliz cumpleaños!

Allí estaban todos. Las hermanas, los niños del hogar, Archi, Annie y Patty. El jardín estaba tan bonito. Todo decorado y adornado como para una princesa.

Candy estaba muy feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a sus amigos. Al fin podían reír y disfrutar juntos. Lo que ella siempre soñó cuando la adoptaron, todo lo que ella quería era una familia que la amase. Para Candy eso eran ellos, su familia.

En algún momento de la tarde perdió de vista a Albert. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

_Donde_ _está_?- pensaba Candy ansiosa.

-Candy... Candy!- dijo Annie sacudiendole el antebrazo. – Buscas a Albert?

-Qué? A Albert? Yo… no.-Respondió sobresaltada pero sonriente.

\- Está bien... Me he dado cuenta.

Candy la observaba perpleja.

-Sí Candy. Los dos se buscan con la mirada todo el tiempo. Me recuerda a cuando estudiábamos en el colegio San Pablo y, tú y Terr…- Annie se detuvo.

Candy no decía nada. Se había quedado muda. Dentro de ella, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Ese sentimiento que no quería aceptar. O no podía tal vez. Porque él no sólo era Albert su amigo o su príncipe de la colina. Antes que todo eso era el tío abuelo William Albert Andrew.

-Oh Candy discúlpame. No quería mencionarlo- se apresuró a decir Annie.

-No no Annie, está bien. Ya no lo recuerdo con dolor.

-Es verdad?

-Sí. Terry siempre será importante para mí. Siempre querré que sea feliz. Pero es como si algo hubiera cambiado.

A Annie se le iluminó el rostro.

-Es por él. Verdad Candy?- dijo Annie sosteniendo sus manos muy conmovida.

-Quién?-inquirió Candy extrañada.

-Por él…- susurró Annie señalando con un movimiento de los ojos hacia la puerta. Candy giró el rostro y ahí estaba Albert que acababa de entrar.

\- Candy… tu expresión cambia cuando lo ves, tus ojos brillan como si contemplaras la luna cuando él aparece.- dijo Annie con dulzura.

-Pero… Annie! No… no podría. Cómo podría? Yo… yo sólo soy… Además, él no… no creo que él… de mi? No… cómo podría ser?

Annie sonrío con los labios cerrados pero se le escaparon algunas risitas.

-Candy!- gritó Lily, una de las niñas del hogar de Pony.- Candy mira! No es guapo?

Lily le estaba mostrando una fotografía de Terry.

-Es Terrence Graham! Es Hamlet y también Romeo! – decía Lily abrazando la foto de Terry.

Candy y Annie se miraron y rieron en voz baja tapándose la boca con las manos.

Albert que en ese momento se estaba acercando a ellas escuchó lo que decía la niña. Su expresión se tornó seria.

-Él te gusta mucho verdad Lily?- preguntó Candy con voz ligeramente aguda.

-Él es mi primer amor- contestó Lily en un suspiro.- Candy quién es tu primer amor?

A Candy se le detuvo la respiración. Abrió la boca pero no logró decir nada. Entonces, por más que quiso evitarlo, miró a Albert de reojo.

Albert la miro a los ojos intensamente también sorprendido. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos pero George se acercó a Albert y Candy volteó el rostro rápidamente.

-Candy por qué estás tan roja?- preguntó Lily tocandole con una mano las mejillas.

Albert trató de disimular la risa y se acercó a Candy.

-Me acompañas por favor?

-Albert! Ah… sí claro!- Candy volteó a ver a Annie mientras se ponía de pie y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza muy sutilmente.

Caminaron hacia la entrada sin decir una sola palabra.

_*Recordará que le conté que el príncipe de la colina fue mi primer amor?- se preguntaba inquieta._

-Parece que las niñas se enamoran a muy temprana edad últimamente…- dijo Albert mirándola de soslayo.

Candy río nerviosamente.

\- Sí ahm… así parece…- comentó acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Pues… tengo que irme ya Candy- dijo Albert al llegar a la puerta de la casa.

-Ya es hora? Tan rápido?- preguntó Candy desilusionada pero aún nerviosa.

-Estaré aquí en dos días. Te prometo que esta vez sí podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.- respondió Albert al momento que agarraba sus manos. Luego sostuvo su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

Candy parpadeó nerviosa.

-Está bien. Esperaré a que vuelvas. Pero no te demores mucho.- dijo ella sonriendo con los labios cerrados, agachando la cabeza pero con la mirada puesta en el rostro de Albert.

Albert caminó hacia la salida.

_*Dejarás que se vaya sin siquiera darle un abrazo?_\- se preguntó mientras él se alejaba.

-Espera… Albert!-exclamó Candy.

Albert se giró. Candy corrió hacia él y envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

-Por favor cuídate mucho! ... y no demores- le dijo Candy con los ojos cerrados.

Albert sonrió ampliamente. Y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú también cuídate mucho Candy- le dijo tiernamente. Después sostuvo su rostro entre las manos y le susurró guiñándole un ojo: Y no olvides que eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

_Él lo recuerda! -_gritaba Candy en su interior.

-Hasta pronto Candy- se despidió Albert sonriendo.

* * *

_Hooooola soy__ Nia n.n cómo están?_

_Disculpen la demora!! Ya tengo aquí la siguiente parte de esta historia. _

_Muchas gracias por alentarme para seguir escribiendo n.n espero les agrade esta tercera parte._

_Un abrazo! Ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo ;)_


	4. Capitulo4

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo #4**

Se había llevado la carta a la colina de Pony para poder leerla en tranquilidad pero no podía decidirse en abrirla. Su habilidad para trepar árboles parecía entorpecida por los nervios.

Cesar y Cleopatra, los caballos que una vez pertenecieron a los Leagan, compartían con ella el gusto que tenía por ese lugar y descansaban bajo la sombra del gran árbol. Se veían tan serenos…

Albert había logrado encontrarlos y se los había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Uno de los tantos obsequios que le había dado.

_*Algun día podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Albert_?- se preguntaba Candy sintiendo la fresca brisa primaveral sobre su rostro.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron aparecieron en su mente. Ese instante en el que por su imprudencia cayeron al suelo, la proximidad en la que sus rostros se encontraban…

_*Su fresco y dulce aroma…_-pensó Candy suspirando con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

El aleteo de un colibrí la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó la carta que tenía en las manos.Tenía que leerla ya.

"Para mi nada ha cambiado"…- decía Terry.

La angustia y la confusión que la habían llevado hasta allí regresaron a su cabeza.

Más de un año había transcurrido desde la muerte de Susana. Por supuesto que Candy no había esperado que Terry la buscará a la brevedad de tal acontecimiento. Sin embargo al haber pasado un año y no haber tenido noticias suyas que le dieran alguna sospecha de sus intenciones de volver a ella, asumió que los sentimientos de Terry habían cambiado. Se convenció a sí misma de que debía cerrar de una vez por todas ese capítulo y avanzar.

Pero más de un año y medio después Terry le decía en una carta que nada había cambiado para él.

Y para ella, ¿Las cosas habían cambiado?

_Debería responderle?_-se preguntaba Candy con inquietud.-_ …de cualquier forma, qué le diría?-suspiró apretando los labios- ...Terry_

Candy recordó el día en que lo conoció en el barco que los llevaba a ambos a el colegio San Pablo. Cuando lo vio entre la niebla, tan triste y misterioso, y claro, siempre tan apuesto; el recuerdo de su primer beso en la fiesta de Mayo; la tarde que pasaron juntos en su casa de Escocia porque no asistieron a la fiesta blanca. Candy recordó lo feliz que él estaba ese día, sus ojos brillantes y el sonido de su risa. Terry le había dado un beso en la frente y cómo le había latido el corazón cuando lo hizo! Y el último encuentro que tuvieron, en el que se vieron forzados a separarse por el malestar de Susana. Que cruel había sido el destino para ellos…

_Terry… yo en verdad te amé… Te amé mucho Terry…_-pensaba Candy sin poder evitar que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla.

-Candy!- llamaba la hermana Maria- Candy!

Se limpió rápidamente el rostro.

-Ya voy hermana Maria!- gritó bajando del árbol.-estoy aquí!

-Candy… Candy alguien vino a verte.

-Alguien?

-Sí. Está esperándote-respondió la hermana María.

Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella cuando escuchó a la hermana decir "alguien". La probabilidad de que pudiera ser Terry la turbaba sobremanera. Definitivamente no estaba lista para confrontar ese momento, ni las preguntas y mucho menos decidir sobre algo sin tener ella misma las cosas claras.

-Estás bien Candy?-preguntó la hermana Maria entornando los ojos.

-Cómo? Ehm… sí, sí hermana claro que sí.

La hermana Maria dudaba que fuera cierto ya que la verdadera Candy abría salido corriendo por lo impulsiva que era. En cambio esta se veía pálida y dudosa.

Candy se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

_Qué hago? Qué hago?_-se preguntaba temblorosa.

Inhaló aire profundamente y abrió la puerta con la mirada en el suelo.

_Tienes que mirar hacia arriba en algún momento_-se dijo a sí misma-_Vamos levanta la cabeza! Ya!_

* * *

-Qué tiene de interesante el suelo que no le despegas el ojo?- preguntó él divertido y extrañado.

Candy levantó la mirada ipsofacto al escuchar su voz y todos sus nervios se esfumaron.

-Albert!!-exclamó llena de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y la cargó dando vueltas.

-Hola Candy!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Te extrañé muchísimo Candy…- dijo Albert sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh Bert yo también a ti!… muchísimo.

Albert sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando ella lo llamó Bert. Se detuvo y bajó a Candy sin dejar de abrazarla. Su mirada era intensa y su expresión inexorable.

-Yo ahm… ehm … dije algo malo Albert?- preguntó Candy.

-No…- respondió rápidamente agitando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así.-explicó curvando la comisura de los labios.

Candy frunció el entrecejo confundida.

-Sólo Rosemary, mi querida hermana, me llamaba Bert…

Candy se sobresaltó.

-No me molesta que tú me llames así…- dijo achicando los ojos y volteó el rostro.

-Albert…-musitó Candy avergonzada.

-De hecho- hizo una pausa para reordenar sus ideas- me gusta como suena cuando tú lo dices- sonrió y la miro con una expresión cálida.

Candy sonrió ampliamente en respuesta muy conmovida.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sonriendo con las miradas enlazadas. De pronto Albert se dio cuenta de que sus brazos aún rodeaban la pequeña cintura de Candy. Los brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello.

Su respiración se agitó al sentir su torso pegado al suyo.

_Tienes que controlarte!-_ gritaba en su fuero interno.

Pero cómo podía pensar en control cuando a duras penas podía pensar?

Sus sonrisas se desvanecían al tiempo que sus miradas se volvían más intensas.

_Debes alejarla!_\- se ordenaba, sin embargo sus brazos hacían lo contrario aferrándola más cerca.

El dulce aroma de Candy le nublaba el pensamiento. Sus bellos ojos verdes lo confundían aún más. Ya no podía, no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

_Yo…no… no debo_-sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho-_…No debería…no…_

Candy cerró los ojos y a él se le detuvo la respiración. Bajó la mirada hacia sus lindas pecas y de ellas a sus labios. En ese instante dejó de pensar. Era puro instinto. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y cerró los ojos lentamente. Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocar los de ella escucharon a alguien manipulando el cerrojo de la puerta. Nerviosos abrieron los ojos y se separaron bruscamente.

Era la hermana María. No había visto nada pero sus rostros decían más que mil palabras.

Los observó un momento con actitud expectante.

-¿Pasó algo?- se detuvo para que respondieran pero no parecían poder pronunciar palabra. El silencio la empezó a alarmar pero al notar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas supuso,casi asertivamente, lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa.

\- Yo… sólo vine para recoger unas cosas-se apresuró a decir avergonzada tomando unas libretas de la mesita. -No los molesto. Joven Albert- hizo una pausa- es bueno volverlo a ver- sonrió con los labios y salió de la casa.

Los segundos pasaban pero parecían minutos. Ninguno decía nada. Albert no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Su cabeza era un lío. Además aún no se recuperaba de su episodio cardíaco.

-Ire a…-musitó Candy en voz casi inaudible pero Albert se sorprendió como si hubiera vociferado- voy... voy a mi cuarto po por un abrigo y regreso.

Él respiró una bocanada de aire.

-Sí,- volteó a verla, ella desvió los ojos hacia el piso y salió corriendo. Parecía esconder una sonrisa- Sí…espero aquí.

Albert estaba perplejo. Cómo se podía explicar todo lo que estaba aconteciendo? Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nadie podría imponerse a su decisión de amar a Candy. Ni siquiera la tía abuela Elroy. Lo único que lo detenía para confesarle sus sentimientos era el creer que seguía enamorada de Terry pero ese miedo estaba desapareciendo. Cada vez confiaba más en sus posibilidades con ella. Tenía la certeza de que Candy se estaba enamorando de él.

Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que había un papel tirado en el suelo y se acercó para recogerlo. Sin querer vio la firma de lo que parecía una carta.

_T. G._

No quería leerla, sin embargo…

**Querida Candy,**

**¿Cómo has est…**

**…**

**…Para mi nada ha cambiado.**

Le había escrito. Era Terry sin lugar a dudas.

Sonrió amargamente ante lo irónica que era su situación. La decepción reemplazó su muy breve momento de felicidad. Su confianza no era tan grande como para creer que Candy lo elegiría a él si tuviera que escoger entre Terry y él. Después de toda su historia. Después de todo lo que ella le había contado sobre él. Además él no la obligaría a renunciar a Terry si él la podía hacer feliz.

_*Y no es eso lo que siempre has querido? Que ella sea feliz? Que encuentre su felicidad?_\- le decía una burlona voz interna.

-Pero quién soy yo para arrebatarle su felicidad?-masculló con el rostro desencajado.

Porque el lo tenía decidido desde muchos años atrás. Él la haría feliz así sufriera a morir en el intento. No le importaba. No le importaba nada ni nadie más que ella.

Entonces recordó el diario de Candy. El cual hablaba casi por completo de Terry. Claro que lo sabía porque Candy se lo había dicho, él no sería capaz de leer un diario que no le perteneciera. Al parecer era hora de devolvérselo.

Escuchó los pasos de Candy acercándose. Se llevó la mano atrás de la espalda para esconder la carta y puso la expresión más relajada que pudo.

-Vamos a caminar?- preguntó Albert sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni el beso, ni la carta. Nada.

* * *

_Hooooola soy__ Nia n.n cómo están?_

_Ya se que me he demorado para publicar! Discúlpenme!! No he podido ni contestarles. He estado muy ocupada :( Pero ahora les escribo! Mil gracias por seguir mi historia chicas. _

_Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo la historia se está empezando a poner intensa y ya casi termina!!! Y chicas... es un **Albertfic** así que no se asusten pues! Siempre hay que darle un poco de suspenso a las cosas para que se pongan más interesantes..._

_P. S. me encanta leer y responder sus comentarios y sus sugerencias! Gracias!_


	5. Capitulo5

Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que estos personajes no me pertenecen. La historia que estoy escribiendo, de mi imaginación, es el final que me hubiera gustado para mi serie favorita Candy Candy pero los personajes son de la creadora de la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo #5**

Candy se sentía muy agradecida con él por la confianza y el cariño que le demostraba al permitirle llamarlo Bert, como sólo su hermana Rosemary solía hacerlo.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que Albert la calmaba. Sin intentarlo y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, él le daba paz.

No había nada en el mundo que la hiciera tan feliz como esos ojos azules.

La calidez de su mirada y su sonrisa habían sido siempre la cura de sus aflicciones.

Sus brazos seguían rodeando el cuello de Albert, y aunque aparentemente ya debía retirarlos, no quería hacerlo. Había deseado tanto volver a tenerlo cerca!

_*Que guapo es... -_ pensaba Candy mirando dentro de sus ojos. Sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Tuvo el impulso de acercarlo hacia ella pero, para su sorpresa, fue él quien presionó su espalda con las manos acercando su torso hacia el suyo. Una avalancha de emociones aceleraron su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Él empezó a acercar su rostro. Ella, por inercia, cerró los ojos anhelando que los labios de Albert tocaran los suyos.

Sin embargo, un ruido en la puerta les hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

_Que vergüenza! Que vergüenza!-_ pensaba Candy al tiempo que se separaba de Albert.

Era la hermana María que al darse cuenta de la embarazosa situación no tardó en salir de la habitación.

_Por Dios di algo! _– se decía a sí misma mentalmente.

-Iré a…-sus mejillas se encendieron al escuchar su propia voz tan temblorosa y débil- voy… voy a mi cuarto po…por un abrigo y regreso.- terminó la oración en un suspiro.

\- Sí,- dijo Albert y levantó la cabeza. Ella desvió los ojos hacia el piso escondiendo una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a su recámara.

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

_Iba a besarme! _– pensaba tocando sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Imaginando que la hermana María nunca había abierto la puerta, ni los había interrumpido.

Empezó a caminar frenéticamente en círculos. No tenía idea de cómo actuar una vez que saliera y lo viera.

_Cómo hablarle? Cómo mirarlo? Cómo sonreírle? …O no debería sonreírle? _– se preguntaba.

Se acercó al espejo.

_Ay Dios mío! …que roja estoy…-_ llevó sus frías manos a la cara en un intento de bajar la temperatura de su rostro. Era inútil, así que decidió cambiar su abrigo rojo por uno verde porque el rojo intensificaba el color de sus mejillas.

_Y esta sonrisa?-_ se preguntó mirándose al espejo y empezó a reír tapándose la boca con la mano sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos Candy, tienes que salir. -le dijo en voz alta a su reflejo.

Después de cinco veces de hacer el ademán de abrir la puerta por fin se llenó de valor y salió de la habitación.

-Vamos a caminar?- preguntó Albert sonriendo extrañamente calmado cuando la vio entrar.

Candy abrió la boca para responder pero se demoró en ordenar sus ideas. La inquietaba su serenidad. Casi se habían dado un beso en los labios! Pero él estaba tan tranquilo. Cómo podía?!

-Ahm,- frunció levemente el entrecejo- sí…sí vamos a caminar.

-Espero que tu estadía en Sao Paulo haya sido agradable- dijo Candy al entrar al auto para romper el hielo.

-oh! Así fue- respondió en lo que encendía el auto- Fue mi primera vez en Brasil. Es un país tan distinto a este Candy. La gente, la música, la comida… oh! El mar!- exclamó risueño- Seguramente a ti te gustaría mucho.

Candy se imaginó a sí misma caminando descalza en las playas de Brasil al lado de Albert.

-Deberías llevarme de acompañante la próxima vez- sugirió tímidamente curvando la comisura de los labios.

La expresión de Albert se tensó por un segundo. Entonces parpadeó y volvió a sonreír.

-En verdad te gustaría?

-Claro que sí! Me encantaría! -respondió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Le parecía un hermoso sueño el imaginarse junto a Albert viajando a un país tan lejano y diferente. La simple idea la dejaba sin aliento.

-Entonces serás mi acompañante la próxima vez. Siempre que las altas temperaturas no sean un inconveniente para ti.

-Oh no lo será! No será para nada un problema!- replicó emocionada.

Albert reía con la vista en la carretera pero su mirada no encajaba con su expresión.

Iban de camino a Lakewood. Pasaron por la casa de los Leagan pero estaba vacía. También fueron a la casa de lo Andrew. Los recuerdos la abrumaban. Recordó la primera vez que vió a Anthony y lo confundió con Albert, claro que para Candy era el príncipe de la colina en ese entonces.

_Qué sería de mi vida en este momento si Anthony no hubiera tenido ese accidente?_\- se preguntaba recordando al dulce Anthony.

Se giró para ver a Albert, quien se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Era la primera vez que iba con Albert a visitar el lugar.

Sin duda alguna para él también era algo muy abrumador. Probablemente aún más que para ella.

La situación no mejoró cuando fueron al lugar donde Anthony se accidentó. Candy no pudo evitar llorar al recordar lo feliz que estaban ese día, pensando y planeando un futuro.

-El era tan joven!- sollozó con las manos en los ojos- no es justo! Todo fue mi culpa… la celebración fue por mi!

-Eso no es verdad!- la contradijo Albert abrazándola fuertemente.Con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Yo decidí adoptarte y fue mi idea el celebrarlo. Así que fue por completo mi culpa…

Finalmente fueron a la habitación donde Albert le había revelado toda la verdad sobre su identidad. Candy admiraba los retratos que adornaban las paredes. Los rostros felices de Anthony, Stair y Archi en la edad en la que ella los había conocido. Sonrió rememorando todo lo que vivió junto a ellos.

-Candy…- ella se giró. Albert sacaba una libreta del cajón de su escritorio. Reconoció la cubierta verde.- Esto, creo que esto te pertenece.- lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-…Ese es mi…- era su diario. Había olvidado por completo su existencia. Pero porqué se lo devolvía??- No… no recordaba que lo tenías. De hecho, había olvidado por completo su existencia…pero… por qué me lo estás devolviendo? -preguntó sonriendo confundida.

-Porque esto… es algo valioso para ti…- respondió él serenamente mirando a través de la ventana.

_Aún lo es?_\- se preguntaba ella caminando lentamente hacia la mesa. Ahora recordaba por completo lo que ese diario decía. Casi todo era sobre Terry, si no era que todo.

-Albert…- Musitó sin saber qué decir. Él no se movió, seguía de espaldas mirando…quién sabe qué? Y pensando… quién sabe qué?- yo…no creo que… no debes… no tienes que devolvérmel…

-Sí, sí tengo que devolvértelo.- la interrumpió hablando con firmeza. Se dio la vuelta sonriendo, mirándola dulcemente y se acercó hacia ella poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.- Candy, desde que te conocí- hizo una pausa y entornó los ojos- Desde esa primera vez que te vi en la colina… Yo sólo sentí en mi corazón… un fuerte impulso por querer hacerte feliz. Cuando George me sugirió que te adoptara, lo cuál para mí resultaba muy extraño, no dude en hacerlo ya que parecía la solución perfecta para tus problemas. Yo pensé que de esa manera tú podrías ser feliz. Yo…- Se colocó la mano en el pecho y la miró a los ojos con intensidad- …lo único que deseo… es que encuentres tu felicidad. Que seas tan dichosa que la única razón por la que llores sea porque ya no soportas la alegría que invade tu alma y tu corazón.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh Albert…-sollozó- puedes estar seguro de que estas lágrimas son de felicidad. No tengo cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Tú no tenías porqué, sin embargo lo hiciste y aún lo haces. Yo no sé cómo explicarme… cómo entender todo lo que haces por mi. -sacudió la cabeza para retractarse- No, sí lo comprendo. Es que así eres tú. Eres tan bueno y generoso. Tan amable…

-No creo ser tan bueno Candy- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, sí lo eres! Eres el hombre más admirable que he conocido jamás.-refutó fervientemente- Yo… cómo podré agradecerte Albert?

Él sonrió ocultando su tristeza y la abrazó pegando con su mano la cabeza de Candy contra su pecho. Liberó entonces su pena contenida y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Siendo inmensamente feliz- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de sonar alegre y que de esa manera Candy no sospechara.

-Adiós joven Albert, esperamos que vuelva pronto- dijo la srta Pony cuando estuvieron de regreso.

-Adiós hermana. Yo espero sea pronto también- dijo él.-Adiós hermana María-se despidió de ambas y salió junto a Candy.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte Bert?- preguntó Candy antes de que subiera a su auto.- la última vez dijiste dos días pero resultaron ser largos meses.

-Sí, lo sé. Fue una desafortunada complicación. Pero esta vez trataré de venir lo antes posible.

-Albert… dijiste antes... que la idea de adoptarme te había parecido muy extraña… Por qué lo sentiste así?

_Sera por la misma razón por la que a mi me resulta insoportable pensar en él como en mi padre adoptivo?_\- se preguntaba Candy.

Albert se ruborizó y desvió la mirada sonriendo.

-Pues… pues es obviamente porque era muy joven para pensar en tener hijos adoptivos. Sin contar el hecho de que era un hombre soltero. Soltero y muy joven, sin duda alguna esa fue la razón.- respondió apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

-Oh- comentó Candy sonriendo- claro, ya lo creo que sí.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas nerviosas.

-Entonces… espero verte muy pronto.- dijo Albert.

-Yo… también yo.

Albert se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y entró al auto.

-Adiós Albert!- gritó Candy agitando el brazo mientras el auto se alejaba.

Se quedó ahí parada pensando en lo extraño que había sido todo. Por más que lo había visto sonreír todo el tiempo, tenía la sensación de que estaba triste por alguna razón pero no entendía por qué. Casi se habían besado! Acaso eso lo entristecía?

_Es porque no es correcto? _– se preguntaba- _porque soy tu hija adoptiva? O… porque tú no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti?_

Candy soltó el diario por la sorpresa ante su último pensamiento.

Se agachó para recogerlo y notó que un papel salía de la libreta.

_Qué es esto?_ -pensó mientras abría el pliego de papel.- _la carta de Terry… pero… co cómo llegó esto aquí?_

Entonces recordó que tenía la carta al entrar a la casa. Justo cuando vio a Albert y saltó hacia él olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Seguramente había soltado la carta en ese momento.

_Acaso fue esto lo que te puso tan extraño?_\- pensó frunciendo el entrecejo.- _Por esto me devolviste el diario?_

_"**Lo único que deseo, es que encuentres tu**__** felicidad"**-_ le había dicho Albert.

-Pero si tú eres mi felicidad Albert!- exclamó sollozando.

_Te has ido creyendo que aún amo a Terry…_\- Se puso de pie pero el auto había desaparecido de la vista. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la impotencia.

-Tengo que explicarte todo. Tengo que verte! Oh Albert... que tonta soy!

* * *

Hooola hola! Aquí está la quinta y penúltima parte de esta historia. Espero la disfruten y muchas muuuuuchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus comentarios. Son las mejores. No saben lo feliz que soy cada vez que las leo. Muchísimas gracias. 

Ya casi termina! No falta nada!


End file.
